


Mann mit Bart

by thots_tochter



Series: Münsteraner Mottenkiste [3]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Münster
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Thiel und Boerne reden über Gesichtsbehaarung...





	Mann mit Bart

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [3-Satz-Ficathon](https://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/104457.html): „Tatort Münster, Thiel/Boerne, Bart“, [de_bingo](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/646.html): „Camping“
> 
> Tja, was soll ich dazu sagen? Ich könnte jetzt bemerken, dass der Tatort aus Münster noch immer nicht mein Lieblingstatort ist und dass ich die beiden auch weder slashen kann, noch das jemals versuchen wollte, aber angesichts der Menge an Münster-Slash- oder -Preslash-Fics die in inzwischen verbrochen habe, glaubt mir das vermutlich eh niemand mehr. Obwohl es tatsächlich stimmt. Naja, ist ja auch egal, wenn das Bunny beißt, dann beißt es und die einzige Therapie ist dann schreiben.  
> Diese kleine Geschichte ist auch mal wieder so eine Promptkollaboration, wie ich sie in den letzten Tagen öfter verbrochen habe. Da war zum einen _theskews_ Bart-Prompt aus dem 3-Satz-Ficathon und zum anderen der Camping-Prompt von meiner Bingo-Karte – den ich ja ursprünglich für was ganz anderes verarbeiten wollte, aber das Bunny ist dann in so wirre Richtungen davongerast, das passte am Ende gar nicht mehr. Für den Ficathon habe ich eine Kurzversion geschrieben, die sich in 3 Sätze pressen ließ, ohne allzu kreativ mit der Interpunktion zu verfahren, das hier ist die Langversion, diesmal inklusive der Begründung, warum Thiel plötzlich Bart trägt. Ich hoffe, es gefällt, auch wenn das Ende vermutlich etwas sehr zuckerig geraten ist.

# „Mann mit Bart“

 

_„Thiel? Thiel! Hier drüben! Thiel!“_

Suchend schaut Thiel sich im Terminal des Flughafens um und versucht herauszufinden, aus welcher Richtung Boernes Stimme gekommen ist. Es dauert einen Moment – immerhin ist gerade Ferienbeginn und selbst das Terminal des Flughafens Münster-Osnabrück verhältnismäßig voll –, aber am Ende gelingt es ihm doch, den Professor ausfindig zu machen. Resolut, um nicht zu sagen ein wenig rücksichtlos, drängelt Thiel sich zu Boerne durch, der am Stehtisch eines kleinen Kiosks Stellung bezogen hat. Sein riesiger Rucksack ist ihm dabei durchaus von Vorteil. Er will nur noch weg von hier. Nach drei Wochen schwedischer Einsamkeit sind selbst die verhältnismäßig geringen Menschenmengen an einem westfälischen Provinzflughafen zu viel für ihn.

_„Gott sei Dank, Boerne. Lassen Sie uns bloß von hier… Boerne?“_

Irritiert schaut Thiel den Professor an. Der starrt ihn seinerseits an, als habe er einen Geist gesehen. Er musterte Thiel von oben bis unten, schaut sich demonstrativ um, kehrt mit seinem Blick zu Thiel zurück und wiederholt das ganze Schauspiel noch ein zweites Mal. Thiel will gerade genervt nachfragen, was dieses Theater jetzt wieder soll, als Boerne die Hand zu seinem Gesicht hebt. Der Professor zögert einen Moment, berührt dann aber doch Thiels Wange, zögerlich, als müsse er sich vergewissern, dass er keine Halluzinationen hat.

_„Sagen Sie, Thiel, was ist *das* denn?“_

Was immer Boerne aus dem Konzept gebracht hat, er hat sich schnell wieder gefangen. Er mustert Thiel mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, während seine Fingerspitzen sanft durch den Schon-Nicht-Mehr-Dreitagebart auf Thiels Gesicht streichen.

_„Man nennt es Bart, Boerne“_

_„Reicht Ihr Gehalt nicht aus, um sich ein Hotel mit anständigen sanitären Anlagen zu leisten?“_

Halb resigniert, halb genießerisch – diese drei warmen Punkte, die da so weich über sein Kinn gleiten, fühlen sich wirklich gut an – schließt Thiel die Augen. Er bereut fast schon wieder, dass er ausgerechnet Boerne gebeten hatte, ihn vom Flughafen abzuholen und nicht seinen Vater. Aber eben nur fast, denn bei Boerne kann er sich immerhin darauf verlassen, dass der da ist, wenn er ihn braucht, und irgendwie hat er den Herrn Professor mit seiner scharfen Zunge ja auch vermisst.

Er würde jetzt gerne genervt die Augen verdrehen und bemerken, dass er überhaupt nicht in einem Hotel war, sondern campen, dass er drei Wochen kreuz und quer durch Schweden gewandert ist, dass er die meiste Zeit sein Zelt einfach aufgeschlagen hat, wo er Lust hatte, dass er oft genug auch einfach unter freiem Himmel geschlafen hat, dass seine morgendliche Dusche wesentlich öfter ein Kopfsprung in einen kühlen, klaren See gewesen ist, als eine echte Dusche und dass er sich in den drei Wochen überhaupt nur zwei Mal rasiert hat. Das alles und noch einiges mehr würde er Boerne jetzt gerne erzählen, aber die drei warmen Punkte, die da so sanft sein Gesicht erkunden, machen das Denken so träge.

_„Wissen Sie, Thiel, ich habe noch nie einen Mann mit Bart geküsst.“_

Die Stimme des Professors ist plötzlich ganz nah vor ihm. Sie klingt seltsam rau und die warmen Punkte wandern langsam weiter nach hinten, streichen zart durch den feinen Flaum an seinem Haaransatz, werden zu einer Hand, die weich in seinem Nacken liegt. Thiel öffnet die Augen. Das Gesicht des Professors ist direkt vor seinem. Die grünen Augen wirken mit einem Mal riesig und es liegt so ein Ausdruck darin, den Thiel noch nie gesehen hat, aber der etwas berührt, ganz tief in ihm. Da ist dieses uralte Kribbeln in der Magengegend, an das Thiel eigentlich schon lange nicht mehr glaubt, das er aber trotzdem spürt, so heftig, wie nie zuvor und so sagt er das einzige, was ihm in diesem Moment einfällt:

_„Dann tun Sie es doch einfach.“_

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
